Hunter's Story (Matrixkid)
This story can be broken down into 4 parts: Hunter before the incident happens (prequel), Hunter in the regular universe with his powers, Hunter in the Hyper-Verse, Hunter Mega-sized in the Hyper-Verse. This is hopefully going to be a long story so I may have to chop it into pieces (putting parts of the story in other pages and using links). Obviously I'll be starting with part 1 first, and then go up to part 4. I have wanted to do this story for about 3-4 months but haven't had the courage to write it. And sorry if the start is a bit irrelevant to the main story, I want this to be LONG. The birth of a Hero Planet Bear; Date -0_4 (The first digit (0) is the year, and the second digit after the "underscore" (4) is the day (360 days in a year, there are 10 months in a Planet "Bear" year so they count from day 1-36 as month one, day 37-72 as month 2, and so forth). Time wasn't invented quite yet, but this is 4 days before age 0 properly began). It was a warm sunny day on planet Bear, the sun was shining, and nature was just "behaving" goodly. However, in "Ciervo prison", things had a bit more of a "foul" mood. One of the prisoners "Asesino" was scheduled to be released the next day, and he was a bit "hyped up" about being freed ("Asesino" means "killer" in Spanish" smart huh). Asesino was charged for 30 years in prison due to exporting and selling a large quantity of the drug known as "potencia" ("power" in Spanish) to the near by city called "Ciervo" (deer in Spanish). Asesino was successful for selling them, and they even worked, but he got found, restrained and arrested by the police (Cazador mainly). Ciervo prison was placed in a desert approximately 16km away from Ciervo because many of the people in the prison could knock over buildings due to their strength. It was lunch time around 2:26 PM, most of the prisoners had finished eating and had gone outside to exercise, but for Asesino and a small gang he rallied up, it was the perfect time to plan for the jail bust. Asesino had to be quiet, he didn't want anyone to find out about this little jail bust. He discussed it in quick detail "Ok, tomorrow I'll be getting out of 'ere, it will give me a few days to contact "Segundo" (Druggie in Spanish) and gather up the group I made on the outside, and for you 6 to gather up our other friends in here. When I give the signal, cause as much chaos as you can, and I'll* be able to free you's people. Once where out though, we wreck this place; no use breaking out if where gonna get thrown in again." One of Asesino's friends asked "But what about casualties? We don't want any of our friends to die. Right?" "Casualties!!! HAHAHA, who cares about that!? All I want to do is destroy this prison and it's city, THEN I will be happy. But....if you're worried about being dead weight, then you should take these". Making sure he wouldn't get caught, Asesino passed 6 small packages to his "friends". "What are these?" one of the friends asked. Asesino felt like he was an advertiser giving out cosmetics to his audience, it felt good, but he replied "these are those drugs I gave out in the last coup-d'état but stronger, once you consume them you'll have 30 minutes of increased strength, so use them wisely. I got these from Segundo and kept them hidden for the past 30 years, I'm sure he would have made A LOT more by now". The group left it at that and left, taking the packages with them (unaware that the drugs have negative effects). The group continued planning in more detail over dinner. Asesino woke up the next day (7:00am) feeling unnaturally energetic, he was pumped to be released and even thought about skipping the breakout. Cazador, an officer (police and prison guards have the same job), walked by and stopped by Asesino's cell. "At 11:00am Your release time will come, so make sure you've packed everything up. But honestly, I don't even know why they'd bother to release you, you'll just come back here in 2 or 3 weeks". Asesino and Cazador hated each other, and Cazador was trying to rev Asesino up, or at least make him do something to make him stay. An hour later, Asesino went to Breakfast and finalized the plan with his friends (meals last for 1 hour, if you finish before then, it's back to your cell). No one cared that Asesino was "overlooking" the chance of casualties, they had experienced rough lives, and weather it was death or breaking out, they would have their freedom. Asesino spent the last 2 hours looking at all the stuff he had collected over the years; coupons, hate/love mail, fake business cards, and a pouch full of money, it was all there in a big red suitcase. Just as he finished packing everything (important) away, he heard some rattling and looked up, he saw Cazador (cautiously) opening his prison gate. Cazador stepped aside and said "11:00, time to get out...and hopefully you'll stay out this time". Asesino felt a sudden rage flow through him. He simply responded by punching Cazador in the stomach, making him lie on the floor. "I'll forget you said that, but if you try to stop me again, I'll make your entire family pay, including your son!" Cazador was shocked, how did he know about his son? Asesino said that he had some friends from the outside that knew some stuff (personal information). Asesino walked out of the prison proud as a peacock, the first thing he did was contact Segundo, he would know of a place to stay, he always does. Segundo was the one who gave info to Asesino, including phone numbers, key cards, and even the location of his own base. Asesino (in the same day): Visited Segundo and criticized his lab, he contacted all of his "friends" (via phone) and he found a quiet place to hide out for a while. Segundo and Asesino planned for everyone to meet up in 2 days at the Ciervo city gates (the border closest to the prison), Segundo showed Asesino all the supplies and equipment they would need. When Asesino was shown the quantity of tablets prepared, he barked "50 grams worth of tablets!? I really expected more from you Seg" Segundo (shocked) replied "HEY! don't blame me! Remember my previous lab (including the remaining drugs) was destroyed 30 years ago. And I only got out like 18 years ago, in that time up until now I had to find a place to hide out, build a lab, get the ingredien-" Asesino interrupted "huh, excuses, I don't care about that, we have enough...I suppose. But you wont be fighting anyway, one less we have to use". The next 2 days seemed to fly by, not much happened in the mean time, except for a few more preparations. Everyone met up at the gates at 8:00pm, just as planned, and each took vehicles. Everyone at prison where in their positions, waiting for the "start of riot signal". At the gates, There where a total of 84 guys, and about 32 vehicles (some of the guys don't live with each other). Most of the guys consisted up of former prisoners, though some where just good buddies of Asesino, while a few of them just owed him a favor. The vehicles where mostly different, ranging from land rovers to hummers to 2 seaters (some of them where stolen). Segundo decided to stay back at his lab and watch from a "spy cam", he wasn't a fighter, he was a scientist. Asesino made sure that everyone was ready (had their weapons and drugs) and after a while, they set off. Asesino drove by himself, but he made sure that all of the vehicles where used, even if some only had 2 people in them. At 8:20pm, the group was nearing the prison. Segundo confirmed that there weren't many prison guards outside, but there where more then usual (Cazador was worried Asesino would do something). Asesino grabbed a walkie talkie from his vest pocket, pressed a button, and started talking into it "Alright rioters, tonight, we take back our pride, tonight is the night of OUR freedom, so lets make this work! We start the riot tonight!" Asesino just heard mindless cheering on the other end of the "talkie", but after a few seconds he flicked the "off" switch, not even bothering to check if they knew what to do. He was just pumped to see his prison light up in flames. Just after talking on the walkie talkie, Asesino made sure everyone knew what the plan was. "Remember, this is the plan: I've just sent a signal to Tappaja (killer in Finnish) to start a riot in the prison. He and the other 30 should start "rattling" things up inside the prison, and lower the security on the outside. Once we reached the prison (10-20 mins), we start bombing the hell out of the prison". Unable to finish his plan, one of the people in Asesino's car asked "What if we hit one of our own?" Asesino replied "Hmf, like it matters. My only concern is if we DONT hit something, understood?" The group said "YES", and they continued riding. After about 8 minutes passed, Asesino flicked on the talkie to see if everything was going to plan, but what he heard wasn't positive "We've been outdone! There are way to many prison guards in here, there just too strong!" Asesino felt a sinking sensation in his heart, he was waiting 30 years for this day, and it was already falling apart. He tried to think of something to say, just to break the cold chill in the air "B-But what about the potencia? Did you take it? And where's Tappaja?" The person at the other end said "Tappaja's dead! He was the first to fall! And yes we took the potencia, but the users (who acted as tanks) are dead, we need your help NOW!" The sinking feeling Asesino had was getting worse by the minute, though he made his mind up about to do. Asesino turned around to see the other cars speeding across the road (he was in the lead car), and he took another (golden) walkie talkie out. He flicked the "on" switch and mumbled "t-turn back...now." One of the other people in the car said "But why? Even if the prison riot isn't doing so well, we can still surprise the-" Asesino yelled "It doesn't matter! There's way to much security at the prison, we just can't fight it. But even if we cant take the prison, we can still torch Ciervo city to the ground!" The group wasn't to happy with Asesino's sudden change of plans, but he was the leader so they had to do what they where told. The cars turned around (Asesino still in front), and headed for Ciervo at full speed. On the way, one of his friends questioned his motives, but Asesino said "look, our main objective is burning Ciervo to the ground (unlike 30 years ago), I just wanted to destroy the prison so we wouldn't go back there if we failed." The friend with him said "but you know the rules, if you don't go to prison, you'll die". RULES NOTE: In this law, Killing anyone (even if he/she killed 1000 people) is forbidden and can result in exile (the killer of 1000 is MUCH worse, but still shouldn't result in death). However, if the person did something that would land them in jail, even if it's as small as say 'breaking into a store and robing some stuff', and they refuse to go to prison (forcefully), then they will be killed on the spot. It's also an "allowance" (a rule is some thing you "have to" or "can't" do, an allowance is something you "can" or "don't have to" do) to take the money off of someone if you kill them (legally). It isn't seen as "corrupt", but you may get a few frowns by respectful friends. On another note, people who apply for a job and is accepted, are expected/forced to stick with that job for at least 5 years (planet bears sentient inhabitants can live up to 300, they are considered elderly around 260). Back to story: Asesino knew very well what the risks where but he didn't care. by destroying the prison, if he didn't escape successfully, he would die, none of it mattered at all. If he succeeded though, it would effect the lives of hundreds if not thousands of people (they would die instead of transferring to another prison). Going at full speed, they reached the city in less then half the time. At 8:40 the group arrived back at the gates of Ciervo, but they kept on charging forward (the gates is a line, not an actual wall/gate). Once through the gates, they headed for the middle of town, and prepared their weapons along the way. Once at the center, Asesino yelled "ATTACK!" and the vehicles that came with weapons started spraying the buildings with gunfire, and bombed nearby vehicles with C4-P (explosive). The guys who didn't have *armed* vehicles jumped out of their cars, and started using guns and rocket launchers. Asesino did the most damage, after only an hour he had destroyed 2 homes, 4 cars and a bus, and killed 20 people. The latter got out of his car and saw a nervous man standing in front of a body, he asked the man what was wrong, and the man replied "w-what do I have to do exactly?" Asesino looked disgusted, he managed to say "What do you do? you tell me HAHAHA. Just go around and kill any civilian or police officer you see, or at least try to damage some property". The nervous man wore a strait face, and disappeared to follow the plan, and so did Asesino. 2:00am (date 0_0): After only 6 hours of the riot (since 8:00 PM) all the rioters in the prison had been killed, and a third of Asesino's team had been killed by the police (about . Cazador was the biggest helper, he had successfully killed 4 guys, but unfortunately, he had received an urgent phone call from his wife telling him to come home....she was starting to have a baby. Cazador had just finished choking a guy to death with the phone in his other hand, he threw the body away and told himself "hurry, this is the day I've been waiting for, and I said NOTHING will stand in my way!" Just as he was making his way through the empty backstreets, another attacker appeared out of nowhere and kicked him in the face, knocking him down. The guy had a long knife with him, including a pistol with about 20 bullets in it. Cazador got up rubbing his face, still a bit exhausted from his last fight (and staying up all night) and bragged "hmf, if that's all the stuff you got then you wont get very far with me. Trust me my friend, I've battled way tougher guys then you." The attacker replied "friend? YOU think I'm your FRIEND!? I HATE YOU!" he took out the knife and rushed at Cazador. Cazador didn't have any weapons on him; only his hands and feet, but with his power, that was all he needed. The attacker swung his knife at Cazador many times, but the latter dodged each of them with ease. Not taking any unnecessary risks, Caz (short for Cazador) caught the attackers wrist and squeezed it, making him drop the knife. Caz then kneed his attacker in the stomach, and then side-kicked him (in the face) onto the side path. "Look, I'm in a bit of a rush here, so if you stay here for the next day or two, I'll let you go. Deal?" the attacker didn't respond, he just laid in the pavement, holding his stomach in pain. Caz just stood there, not knowing if he should just leave, or finish him off now. After about a minute, the attacker got up wielding a pistol, though being a bit shaky since his head was bleeding from the side-kick he got dealt earlier. Caz had been dealt bullet shots before, but they barely pierced the skin, and he was much stronger now. The attacker fired several bullets (in quick succession) at Caz, but he managed to barely dodge each of them (they scraped his skin leaving "cut like" marks), and slowly make his way to the attacker. After about 15 shots, the attackers pistol got jammed, leaving him wide open. Caz jumped up and pounced on the attacker, smashing him to the ground and choking him. The attacker was in a LOT of pain, but he was conscious enough to start un-jamming his pistol. The latter punched Caz off and shot a bullet at him, hoping to kill Caz, but Caz blocked the bullet with his arm. Caz's right arm was now stinging like crazy, and he was starting to lose blood, and patience. Caz decided that the fight was getting out of hand, so let go of the attacker, and using his left hand, he (quickly) smashed his head into the ground, and jumped away. Half dead already, the attacker struggled to sit up, and he pulled out a small plastic bag. Caz knew that the bag held one of those weird drugs, he'd seen it before, but even though he felt repulsed at the idea of waiting longer, he let the attacker use it. The attacker ripped the bag open, and took out a half red half blue pill the size of a USB. He chucked it in his mouth, and swallowed it instantly. Caz still wasn't sure if he wanted to finish the fight there and then, the pill would take about 1 minute to take effect. Instead of fighting the attacker, he ran in the direction of his house (where his wife is), hoping to get the attacker to follow him. After a minute, Caz heard a grunting noise, so he turned around to see the pill taking effect. The attacker looked like he was suffering, and his muscles were starting to swell up. Caz hadn't gotten too far, but when the attacker got over his "suffering", he said "I hope you enjoy the taste of your own blood" and he charged quickly at Caz. Caz didn't have a lot of time to react, though he managed to evade a punch that the attacker threw, and counter by grabbing his wrist, and throwing him into the side of a nearby car. The attacker was partially wedged in the car, and he had difficulty getting out. Caz said "Wow, I'm beating a guy with a knife and a gun, AND a pill, without anything myself? That's just sad", he then jumped forwards towards the attacker, and used the momentum to deliver a crashing kick into the attackers stomach, breaking both the car, and the attackers ribs. Caz started to walk away, thinking his opponent was dead, but the attacker suddenly smashed the car away from him, and once again, charged at Caz. This time, the attacker actually managed to get a hit on Caz, and it was a pretty hard one, it sent him crashing through a car and into the building behind him. Caz was pretty roughed up, but he managed to get up, though the attacker was once again running towards Caz. Caz quickly ripped up a metal stop sign that was next stuck in the ground, and pointed the sharp end towards the attacker with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw a puddle of blood on the floor, and just above it, the attacker with the metal pole stuck in him. Caz had won another fight, but he didn't have much time to rest, he took the metal pole out of his attacker, and ripped off his name tag. "torpe" (clumsy in Spanish). And Caz raced off to his house again. It took around 3 hours for Caz get to his house (5:16 am), but he was there (though injured), and he saw that his wife was very close to giving birth. "Argh, I was really hoping to have a big ceremony for Hunter's birth...after we got to the hospital" said Caz angrily, it definitely wasn't how he planned things. "Hunter? Oh our son. I was wanting that too but...with the city in this kind of state, we'll just have to make do with anything". Cazador was scared that Asesino or some of his followers might raid their home, so he decided it would be best to find a safe hiding spot to lay low in until Hunter's birth. The two had a small chat about things, hopped in the car, and set off to a suitable place for Hunter's birth to take place. Unfortunately, about 20 of the rioters/attackers tailed them in their own vehicles. Caz didn't notice right away, but he turned back and was quite shocked by the number of people following them. "Wow, just wow, its occurring to me NOW that we could use some of these guys to do chores and jobs". Caz pulled out a phone and tried to call for backup (yes, while driving), but unfortunately, all the other police were else where, fighting other people. After about 20 minutes of driving (5:40 am), the car that both Cazador and Cacciatore (Hunter in Italian) occupied finally reached a road stop. The two hopped out of the car, and made their way up a gentle slope that led into a forest (Caz knew of a hiding spot which was "home-y" and comfy for a baby to be conceived in). Not too far into the forest, Caz and Cac (short for Cacciatore) found an old abandoned barn. Cacciatore criticized "R-Really, a farm? This is the best you can find?" Caz was holding Cac's arm, and rushing her up the slope towards the barn "after it was a proper barn house used to store chickens, it used to be a secret meth lab used to make Feliz (Happy in Spanish), but then the police captured the drug makers and destroyed all the Feliz in sight. Now its just abandoned, so its perfect." Caz and his wife entered the barn, and got everything set up for their son's birth. It wasn't glamorous, but it would do. After another 10 or so minutes, the prisoners finally reached the barn, and were all carrying guns. They got out of their cars, and approached the barn. Caz heard them and said "crap! they found us! well, my duty as the father is to protect my family. And that's exactly what I'm going to do." Caz rushed outside, but making sure to close (and lock) the door, and stood before roughly 16 armed men, and Asesino was among them. It also appeared that they had taken the pills, even Asesino. "heh, I'm n-not scared of you thugs, your all weak" said Caz (a bit shaky). The prisoners were pretty fired up, and ready to fight. Caz slowly walked towards the prisoners, not wanting to rush into a fight straight away. Without any real warning, the prisoners all rushed towards Caz, but then stopped just before getting to him. Caz couldn't hear very well, but when he looked behind the prisoners, he saw 4 police cars parked next to the prisoners cars, and the police were advancing towards the prisoners. Caz suddenly felt much safer. It was him, along with 14 other police, against 15 prisoners and Asesino. Pretty fair match up. Asesino warned the others "Stay sharp, the police are very strong, especially Caz. And if need be, we can escape using the car-" Everyone on the field heard a loud bang, they all turned towards the prisoners cars. The Police had placed C4 underneath them just after they got out, and detonated them to destroy the cars. 15 of the prisoners attacked the police behind them, and Asesino attacked Caz. Both Caz and Asesino were exhausted and injured from all the fighting they've had to do against the police and other attackers, but they could still go a few more rounds. Caz and Asesino had fought each other many times in the past, and it was established that Caz was the stronger of the two. Asesino threw punches and kicks at Caz, but they were mostly countered, only getting a few hits in. Caz Managed to grab Asesino's hand on one of the punches, and heavily threw him into the ground, making a small crater. Caz then put his left foot on Asesino to hold him down. Asesino tried to kick Caz off, but even that blocked. Caz even caught the foot, and used a sharp knife (he bought for emergencies) to make a deep cut in it. Asesino yelled out in pain, and even tried clawing at Caz's leg, but it was more or less in vain. Caz smashed Asesino's head into the ground with a heavy kick, and jumped off him to get some distance. Asesino quickly got up, and rubbed his head, "HAHAHA, CRAZY BASTARD! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" It was established that the kick had fractured Asesino's skull. Asesino seemed to disappear, and re-appeared right behind Caz, and delivered a swift kick to his back, which made him fall to the ground. Asesino turned around and said "hmf, I wonder...who could be in this building?" The latter broke the door open with a single kick, and walked inside the barn. It was pretty dark inside, but Asesino could hear Cacciatore giving birth (or moaning in some way). This made Asesino a little uncomfortable, but he went further inside the barn. He felt that he was getting close to Cacciatore, but before he could even see anything, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Asesino turned around, and got a sharp punch to the face, sending him flying into a stack of hay. Caz went over to see if Cac was ok "Cac, did he hurt you?" Cac replied "no, he didnt, but this is taking forever". Caz was really mad now, he just couldnt forgive Asesino. Caz walked towards the hay stack, pulling out his knife on the way. As expected, the hay stack exploded, and Asesino jumped out of it. Soon, both of them were face to face, even if they couldnt see very well. Caz didnt want to fight in the barn, at least not with cacciatore in the way, if anything were to happen to her, he wouldnt forgive himself. Both of them were trying to figure out what they should do. Asesino was thinking "Hmm, I dont have the ability to sense like Caz does, I'll give him that. So fighting in a dark environment wouldnt be to my advantage", and Caz was thinking "I can take him easily in this dark environment, but I dont want Cacciatore to get hurt! Maybe theres a way to keep her safe but still fight in the barn". Just as the two were about to charge at each other again, they both saw a red light shine from outside one of the windows (they were next too). Both turned to the shining window, Asesino slowly walked towards the light, but when he turned back to see what Caz was doing, he just stood there, frozen stiff. Asesino knew that if Caz of all people were scared stiff, then something must be bad. "W-what power. What could possibly be imminating that power?" Caz muttered. Suddenly the window broke in a small explosion that blew both Caz and Asesino backwards. They got up and saw a humanoid figure stand before them. "Who are you?" asked Caz. The figure didn't mutter a word though she disappeared into thin air. Both of the guys looked around, the light had gone, so again, it was hard to see, and even Caz couldn't sense the figure. They heard a weird crackling sound, and the figure re-appeared behind Asesino. Again, it emitted a red light, and Asesino was completely frozen this time. The figure jabbed its hand into Asesino's back, and chopped off his head with its other hand. Unless this was an illusion, Asesino was dead! Though Caz couldn't see it happen all that goodly, he sensed that Asesino's energy had disappeared. Caz was unsure weather the figure was a friend, or a foe, but he was scared to death by its power. The figure raised its hand, and formed a weird ball in its hand, it then thew it to the top center of the barn. The figure snapped her fingers, and the ball shone a bright light that lit up the entire barn. Caz looked back at the figure, and it appeared to be a woman around his age. "Oh, hello, my name's 'Alice Krism', but you can just call me 'Alice'. Sorry if I scared you." said Alice, a bit embarrassed. "O-oh, its ok, thanks for helping me defeat Asesino." replied Caz. It was happening really fastly, but Alice guided Caz out of the barn "Hurry, you must help your friends fight off the attackers, I'll stay here and help Cacciatore with Hunter's birth". Caz didn't bother to ask Alice how she knew all their names, he just wanted to help his comrades out. Alice put her hand on Cacciatore's belly, and started emitting a weird green flame/light "don't stress, this will help Cacciatore through the pain of birth. Caz rushed out of the barn, and saw that half of the attackers were already dead, and only a few deaths on the police's side. One of the police asked Caz what happened inside the barn, but Caz didn't respond, he just rushed to the nearest attacker and fought him. The battle between the police and the attackers lasted another 15 minutes, all of the attackers were defeated, but there were about 6 deaths on the police's side. Caz was especially injured, his injuries were serious, but not life threatening. This was pretty impressive since he had killed another 2 attackers, even after getting rid of Asesino. After a few minutes of catching their breaths (6:20 am), Caz and the other police entered the barn. Caz, being the first to enter (the others just stayed back) saw Alice comforting Cacciatore, who was holding a baby. Caz was really shocked, but he was a bit relieved that something good came out of it all. Caz went over to Alice to thank her for helping his wife with the whole birth process. Alice simply said "well, this must mean that my job is done" and vanished into thin air. Cacciatore was tired, but she managed to ask "are they gone?" Cazador simply said "...yeah." (Coincidentally, the same day that Hunter was born, was the same day the government decided to start making months and years, the system took a few days to figure out, but they agreed to make the day the riot ended day 0_0). With the help of the police, and some of the local citizens, Caz and Cacciatore were sent home with their baby "Hunter". With a few weeks of hard work, Ciervo city and all of its residents managed to fix all of the damage that had been done by the attackers (apart from the deaths obviously), and everyone promised not to mention it again so the whole incident could be swept under the rug. THE END!? HARDLY, there's a HUGE amount of the story to cover. I'm almost done with part 1 (or I guess part 0 since Hunter wasn't born yet), but now, its Hunter's time to have his story written up. His parents tales aren't over yet either, but it's not really relevant to the primary story. I might add some more stuff to when Hunter was in the police force, but as for now, I cant think of anything. I hope you all enjoy the rest, and don't read it if it makes your board. THIS MEANS YOU LIVEY! I KNOW YOU STALK THIS XD From all those days on, Hunter leads a very fulfilling life, he went to Ciervo school at the age of 8, and he joined the police at the age of 19 (training for 4 years). Hunter was an outstanding member of the Ciervo police force, being particularly gifted in both power, and intelligence. After only 50 years in the police force, he had already caught over 600 people, and unfortunately killed around 3 people. However, around the age of 80, something happened to Hunter that changed his life forever, and potentially the inhabitants of the entire universe.....and more. Hunter had come to the police's science lab from a mission, which was another common drug bust: they found the lab, captured the druggies, and destroyed all drug related content in the lab. Hunter was assigned for the past few months to create a sort of drug or medicine that could negate the effects of any other drug, something that seemed impossible, but from all the drug types that were created over the years, it didn't seem imaginary. Hunter and a few other police had tried hundreds of combo's of different medicines and drugs, but half the time they just made the bad kind of drugs. Hunter didn't know exactly what to use, so he gathered a collection of medicines and even a few drugs, and combined them together in a huge container (such as "cura" and "fijar"). The huge metal container had "milagro" written on it (which is "miracle" in Spanish). The drugs of course wouldn't automatically mix together, so Hunter Pressed a few buttons on a computer that was hooked up (connected) to the big container, and it made a large humming noise, he had turned on a heater/fusion that would fuse all of the ingredients together. Hunter turned away to fiddle with some more medicines, and write down some notes on what ingredients he did use. Just before writing them all down, Hunter heard a large clunk noise. He turned to the container, and he saw that it was starting to glow red. Hunter rushed to the computer to try and turn the heater off, but it was too late, The computer itself had malfunctioned, and was even starting to melt off of the container. It was clear that a very tiny crack had appeared, and was spreading heat across the room. After a few seconds, Hunter ran for the door to escape, but it was locked. He hadn't locked it when he entered the room. "Darn it all! why wont you open damn it!" Hunter yelled. Hunter went back to the machine to try patch up the crack, or at least turn off the machine, but he couldn't find anything that wouldn't melt after a few seconds, even he himself was burning. Hunter heard a few more clanks from the machine, and then a large explosion that filled the entire room with the newly mixed chemicals and smoke.